Tools Of The Trade
by Macarousse
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Poorly Horrible. Yaoi. M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1: Admission

Bonjour, je me doit de vous annoncer que cette fiction n'est pas de mon cru. En effet, il s'agit d'une traduction de la fiction de Riikiko-seme, que j'ai particulèrement aimée. Dans son infinie bonté, elle m'a autorisé à la traduire en français pour en faire profiter les lecteurs français. Aussi, si vous voulez l'original, rendez-vous sur la page de Riikiko-seme.

ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, CETTE FICTION CONTIENT NON-SEULEMENT DU YAOI, MAIS AUSSI DU M-PREG

Chapitre 1 : Admission

Mots : 1073

Genre : Yaoi, M-Preg

Rating : M (mais K+ pour ce chapitre)

Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

C'était un samedi soir, dans la maison d'un certain Kenny McCormick, et une fête s'y déroulait. Mais, ce n'était pas une mauvaise fête, pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, pas de sexe. Quoique, c'est certain, beaucoup de flirt. Dans cette maison, les garçons étaient assis en cercle, au milieu du salon sale.

"Ok, pour l'instant, cette fête craint." Grogna Cartman

Il occupait un fauteuil inclinable entier, enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

"Bien, alors pourquoi es-tu venu gros lard ?" demanda Kyle. Stan, Kenny et lui occupaient le vieux divan.

Cartman haussa les épaules et repris une gorgée de son soda.

"Pourquoi on ferait pas un jeu ?" demanda Craig en attirant Thomas sur ses genoux. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis dix ans, depuis l'incident du syndrome de Tourette. Maintenant, Craig a fait plus que la lessive de Thomas.

"Ça me semble être une bonne idée." Approuva Butters, en regardant Tweek, lui demandant son avis de ses yeux bleu ciel. Tweek eut un sursaut et balada son regard autour de la pièce.

"Ah ! C…c'est trop d'pression !" s'écria-t-il en s'accrochant au bras de Butters.

Les six autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Butters passait la main dans les cheveux de Tweek pour tenter de l'apaiser. Après que chacun se soit calmé, les regards se dirigèrent vers Craig.

"A quel jeu pensais-tu ?" demanda Stan.

Craig eut un sourire en coin. Thomas murmura un petit "putain" en un souffle; était-ce parce qu'il connaissait le plan de Craig, ou à cause du syndrome de Tourette, nous ne le saurons jamais.

"Action ou vérité."

Cartman, moqueur, agita la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite formalité.

"S'il te plaît ! Action ou vérité, quel jeu de fille ! C'est trop facile !"

"Cool, si tu penses que c'est si facile, tu n'as qu'à commencer ! Cartman : Action on vérité ?" demanda Craig, que chaque remarque faisait réagir au quart de tour.

"Action." Dit Cartman d'un ton qui se voulait grossier, afin de pousser Craig à bout, tout en sachant, comme chacun, que s'était une mauvaise idée.

"Je te défie... de ne plus rien manger de la soirée !" annonça Craig, un large sourire de satisfaction s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Cartman a très visiblement tremblé, mais il préféra faire comme si ne rien était.

"C'est tout ? Aucun problème."

Mais, malgré ses dires, lorsqu'on lui retira son sachet de chips au fromage (Cheesy Poofs), ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur craintive.

"Super, je ne dois pas manger ! Juif, à toi !" s'exclama Cartman en pointant son doigt sur Kyle

"Vérité." Lâcha simplement Kyle, penché sur le bras du divan.

Cartman resta un moment à réfléchir à la question, se grattant le menton.

"Est-ce que t'es gay ?"

Stan avala de travers une gorgée de soda, mais la question n'affecta pas Kyle.

"Oui Cartman, je suis gay." Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Cartman souri, il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas embarrassant pour Kyle d'avouer cela en présence de garçons à quatre-vingt dix pourcents homosexuels.

"Pour qui ?" demanda Cartman soudainement; Kyle posa son regard sur lui.

"Pardon ?"

"Oh, fais pas genre. Si t'es gay, tu dois bien être amoureux de quelqu'un !"

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kyle, et il se mit à rire, rejoint par tous les autres.

"Les mecs ! Sérieux !"

Kyle se tourna vers Cartman avec un air machiavélique.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir de qui j'suis amoureux ?" interrogea Kyle en marchant vers son ami aux fesses grasses.

Kyle se pencha et s'installa sur les genoux de Cartman, dans une tentative de séduction. Le rouquin changea et sa main alla s'égarer sur la cuisse intérieure de Cartman, le faisant rougir furieusement. Tous s'étaient tus et observaient le spectacle, attentifs. Kyle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Cartman, mais celui-ci le repoussa loin.

Kyle tomba en arrière, riant aux éclats. Cartman rougit encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait marcher. Bientôt, tous les autres riaient de Cartman pour avoir cru que Kyle s'était entiché de lui. Cartman, il était inutile de le préciser, fulminait.

"Toi, espèce de putain de juif à la con !" cria Cartman.

Kyle continua de rire et se rassit à sa place, aux côtés de Stan. Après que le rouquin ait été poussé des genoux de Cartman, Stan avait lâché un soupir de soulagement, que personne n'avait entendu.

"Et voilà, gros lard. Ok…Kenny ?"

"Action !"

Le blond avait bien entendu attendu son tour depuis le début du jeu.

Kyle sourit et fit signe à Kenny de s'approcher. Kenny se pencha et Kyle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

"Seulement si tu le fais avec moi." Répondit Kenny en chuchotant.

Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et ont quitté la salle de séjour, laissant la confusion derrière eux.

"Il s'passe quoi là ?" demanda Cartman.

Les autres ont haussé les épaules, et bientôt, les deux revirent, observés, y comprit par Cartman.

"Ok, bon…Stan, à toi !"

Stan leva les yeux, joua un instant avec ses doigts et regarda autour de lui.

"Hein ?"

"Action on vérité, idiot !"

"Oh…euh…Vérité." Dit fermement Stan

Cartman soupira, mais Craig, lui, sauta sur l'occasion.

"Es-tu homosexuel ?"

Le regard de Stan passa de ses doigts à Craig.

"Quoi ?"

"Es-tu-homosexuel ?" demanda calmement Craig.

Stan haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la question. Tout le monde sait pourquoi Cartman avait demandé à Kyle s'il était homosexuel, Kyle avait embrassé des garçons devant eux et aurait souvent pu être surpris à mater dans les vestiaires. Pourquoi quelqu'un le demanderait à Stan ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Craig ajouta : "J'ai vu comment tu regardais certains mecs, je pense que tu dois l'être un peu."

"Je ne suis pas gay…" commença Stan et, avant que Craig ne puisse faire une objection, leva une main, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

"Je suis bi." Finit-il simplement.

"Mec, les garçons ne peuvent pas être bi ! Seulement des petits poulets peuvent y échapper ! Soit t'es homo, soit t'es hétéro, point !"

Alors que Stan s'apprêtait à répondre, Kyle et Kenny arrivèrent derrière lui, quelque chose était différent.

"Eh les mecs !"

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Gay

Attention M-Preg et Yaoi.

Auteur : Rikiko-seme

Disclaimer : Matt Stone et Trey Parker

Mots : 361 (c'est un chapitre relativement court)

Chapitre 2 :Gay.

"Eh les mecs !" dirent Kyle et Kenny à l'unisson.

Tous les hommes de la pièce retinrent leurs souffles.

Kyle et Kenny avaient volé de vieux vêtements de "soirée" à Mme McCormick (en gros, des vêtements de pétasse, excusez le vocabulaire) et portaient des bas filés. Kenny portait une minijupe orange serrée et un petit débardeur. Aussi…ni lui, ni Kyle, ne portaient de boxers.

Le visage féminin de Kyle et sa morphologie le faisaient ressembler à une fille, les vêtements ne faisaient qu'augmenter cette ressemblance : les mêmes bas que Kenny, un jupe noire et un petit, très petit, haut argenté.

Cartman a juste éclaté de rire lorsqu'il les a vus. Stan, quant à lui, a observé, une étrange lueur dans les yeux - non pas Kenny, il pensait juste que le blond avait l'air d'un parfait idiot - mais il reluquait Kyle. Stan senti une chaleur dans son pantalon qui, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, mettrait des semaines à refroidir. Donc…

Il fit quelque chose.

Pour être plus explicite, il se jeta littéralement sur Kyle et a posé ses lèvres sur celles du juif dans un baiser surprise.

Kenny se mit à rire et murmura que le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Cartman fixa les deux jeunes hommes pendant une bonne minute avant de déclarer :

"Et voilà. Stan est gay."

Personne ne l'avait entendu et il le savait. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était juste heureux que Kyle ne s'intéresse pas à lui en réalité.

Comme ils manquaient d'oxygène, Stan et Kyle se mirent fin à leur baiser, les joues rouges.

Mais ils étaient extrêmement heureux.

Stan attrapa Kyle par le bras et ils s'installèrent sur le divan. Et commencèrent à s'embrasser…Encore. Quelques instants plus tard, Tweek et Butters faisaient de même.

Finalement, Thomas et Craig quittèrent la pièce, voulant évidemment plus que de simples baisers. Kenny leur cria de nettoyer leur saletés, quelles qu'elles soient.

Cartman, ayant suffisamment jeûné pour ce soir, cria qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant qu'il devienne lui aussi gay (cette excuse fonctionna mieux qu'on puisse le penser).

Cette fois encore. Personne ne l'entendit.


	3. Chapter 3 : Session

Trois semaines après la fête chez Kenny.

Stan et Kyle, main dans la main, marchaient vers la maison de Kyle, le sourire aux lèvres. Sheila était à la cuisine, préparant des gâteaux pour son fils et son ami.

Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, surtout pas au père de Kyle, mais Sheila savait, c'était son intuition féminine.

« Maman, on va monter dans ma chambre ! » dit Kyle en commençant à monter les marches de l'escalier.

Sheila sortit de la cuisine.

« Kyle, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Kyle regarda Stan avec inquiétude, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux venir Stan, nous parlons parler dans le salon. »

Gerald et Ike étaient déjà assis. Les cheveux de Gerald grisonnaient, des rides apparaissaient, surtout son sur front. Ike, ayant maintenant onze ans, était bien différent. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de Stan, étant plutôt d'une teinte chocolatée que noire, et ses yeux étaient d'un brun identique. Ike avait souvent des fans -aussi bien des filles que des garçons- qui allaient vers lui, il ne l'a jamais vraiment mentionné.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kyle, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de Stan.

Gerald se couvrit le visage de ses mains et Sheila posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bobelei, ton père a un travail. »

Ni Kyle ni Stan ne dirent quoi que ce soit, ils attendaient qu'elle continue.

« Un travail…A New York.

_Quoi !? » crièrent Kyle et Stan à l'unisson, les deux se levant du fauteuil. Sheila avait des larmes dans les yeux, elle savait que cette nouvelle ferait du mal à son fils, juste au moment où il était un peu plus heureux.

« O-oui, nous devons déménager.

_Quand ?

_Dans une semaine. »

Le choc et la tristesse firent tomber Kyle au sol. Stan s'agenouilla et tenta de le réconforter. Ils avaient prévu de passer une nuit de folie, avec la famille de Kyle qui sortait et tout, mais tout semblait fichu à présent. Stan n'avait plus aucune chance pour dire la grande nouvelle à Kyle.

« Kyle…Bobelei, s'il te plaît ne pleures pas ! »

Gerald fit un signe en direction de la porte. Ils étirent supposés aller dîner avec Ike pour le féliciter de son bon bulletin de notes. Sheila jeta un dernier regard à son fils avant de suivre son fils et son mari à l'extérieur de la maison. Dès qu'ils entendirent la voiture s'éloigner, Kyle commença à hurler de colère.

« Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi ! »

Stan se rassit et laissa Kyle s'énerver à sa guise, le laisser sortir de ses gonds était la meilleure chose à faire. Kyle se mit à pleurer, Stan se pencha vers lui, il commençait à se calmer.

« Kyle, on peut encore avoir notre nuit. » chuchota Stan, enlaçant Kyle par derrière. Kyle se figea, sentant les larmes sécher sur ses joues.

« O-on pourrait ? Je p-pense, si je pars…

_Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stan, tournant Kyle face à lui. L'émeraude rencontra le saphir. Et la décision fut prise.

Stan souleva Kyle et le porta en haut, dans la chambre de Kyle. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit, tirant sur les vêtements l'un de l'autre.

Ils commencèrent par de simples baisers, mais comme les renflements dans leurs pantalons grossissaient, ils avaient de plus envie l'un de l'autre. Bientôt, ce fut un duel de langues qui se déroulait entre leurs lèvres. Stan gagnait, Kyle ne se défendit pas, après tout, ils avaient une longue nuit devant eux.

Les mains de Stan commencèrent à caresser le torse de Kyle sous sa chemise, faisant gémir et se tordre sous le plaisir le jeune Juif. Se détachant de son amant pour un instant, Stan enleva la chemise de Kyle et la sienne. Kyle saisit les fesses de Stan tandis que celui-ci jouait avec les tétons sensibles du rouquin. Kyle gémit et appuya son bassin contre celui de Stan. Des gémissements sortirent simultanément de leur bouches.

Stan retira le pantalon et le caleçon de Kyle, et fit de même avec ses vêtements. Stan commença à lécher le torse de Kyle et à mordiller la peau tendre. Stan laissa seulement un suçon, voulant s'assurer que chacun voie que Kyle était sien. Leurs virilités se réveillèrent. La langue de Stan parcouru la virilité de Kyle et tourna habillement autour de la tête. La main de Kyle s'emmêla dans les cheveux d'ébène de Stan, enfonçant sa virilité dans la bouche de ce dernier. Stan ri intérieurement, extrêmement excité par le désir et le besoin qu'il provoquait chez Kyle. Stan le prit en entier dans sa bouche, caressant de sa langue par en dessous et frôlant le dessus avec ses dents.

« Sta-ah ! Stan ! » cria Kyle, se sortant de la bouche de Stan.

Stan ne gaspilla pas de temps à nettoyer le liquide blanchâtre étalé sur la cuisse intérieure de Kyle, arrachant d'autres gémissements et mouvements sensuels à son amant.

Soudainement, les yeux verts s'enflammèrent et Kyle sauta sur Stan, celui-ci se retrouvant donc dominé. Kyle répéta les gestes de Stan, seulement il passa plus de temps à titiller les tétons extrêmement sensibles de Stan. Il ne les a pas mordu, ceux-ci était trop petits, mais les lécha, les suça avec légèreté. Juste assez pour faire se dresser la virilité de Stan. Kyle se mit à rire pour lui-même, fier d'avoir obtenu ce résultat. Il joua avec le nombril de Stan, juste pour le torturer, celui-ci leva ses hanches, poussant sa virilité en haut.

« Kyle ! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! » hurla Stan, regardant le juif avec un regard censé être sévère, mais du point de vue de Kyle, il avait une expression désespérée et mignonne à damner un sain.

Kyle arriva finalement à son objectif. Le rouquin, avec courage, ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit entièrement la virilité dans sa bouche. Stan haleta et tressailli avant de se laisser aller au plaisir que lui procurait son petit ami.

Les mains baladeuses de Kyle s'attardèrent sur les fesses de Stan, le massant, le préparant.

« Ky-Ky- KYLE ! » cria Stan.

Le juif le lécha et souri d'un air satisfait face à l'expression épuisée de Stan. Stan gémit, il sentait toujours les mains de son amant flatter son intimité.

« Kyle, qu'-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Stan en s'asseyant légèrement.

Kyle se releva et prit un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Stan, entreprenant, le saisi et en mit dans sa main. Il enduit la virilité de Kyle avec. Kyle rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémi. Une fois sa petite affaire finie, il embrassa son amant avec douceur.

Stan se coucha sur son dos et enlaça la taille de Kyle de ses jambes. Kyle souleva Stan et fit glisser sa virilité dans l'intimité de Stan. Stan grimaça de douleur. Kyle se retira et regarda Stan, qui prit une minute pour reprendre sou souffle, il inclina ensuite la tête. Kyle donna un coup de rein, un peu plus fort. Stan gémit de nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois, et c'était tout ce que demandait Kyle.

Kyle commença à frapper la prostate de Stan, leur arrachant des gémissements. Stan entoura le cou de Kyle de ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, dans une tentatives d'étouffer ses gémissements.

« S-Stan, y'a personne à la maison, t'as pas à te retenir. »

Stan ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec les paroles de son amant et se mit à gémir le nom de celui-ci.

« Kyle, je vais…Ah…Oh… »

Stan n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, et quand il put enfin la finir, il était déjà venu.

Kyle lâcha sa semence dans le corps de Stan, tandis que celui-ci l'avait lâché entre leurs estomacs. Kyle se retira et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Stan se serra contre Kyle et il étala les couvertures sur eux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Je t'aime, Kyle » dit Stan en souriant à son amant.

Kyle sourit à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi, Stan. »

Et ainsi, ils s'endormirent.

« Les garçons, nous sommes rentrés ! » appela Sheila dans une maison apparemment calme

Elle sourit pour elle-même, ayant une bonne idée de se qu'il s'était passé. Cela aurait un sens après tout.

« Allez, va border Ike, chéri, je vais voir Kyle » dit Sheila

Gerald acquiesça et emmena son fils canadien.

Sheila monta tranquillement en haut jusqu'à la chambre de son fils aîné. Elle s'y attendait : son fils et Stan étaient allongés dans le même lit, apparemment endormis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


	4. Leaving

Chapitre 4 : Leaving.

Mots : 523

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker, l'histoire à Poorly Horrible, je ne fais que la traduire.

Précision :Ce chapitre se déroule une semaine après le chapitre 3.

Kyle et Stan se tenaient devant l'ancienne maison des Broflovski. Gerald et Sheila étaient déjà dans le van. Ike était parti échanger ses adieux de dernière minute à quelques-uns de ses amis. Stan et Kyle, quant à eux, étaient enlacés et pleuraient. Cela faisait de la peine à Sheila de les voir ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Kyle était déjà inscrit dans une école à New York. Tout était dit et réglé.

« Kyle, tu m'écriras, hein ? » demanda Stan, regardant le visage de son petit ami

« Si par « écrire » tu veux dire e-mail, alors oui »

Ils eurent un petit rire, mais la tristesse s'empara à nouveau d'eux. Kyle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un petit anneau.

« Je l'ai eu au carnaval il y a quelques jours, j'allai te le donner, mais j'ai pensé qu'il ferait un meilleur cadeau de départ. »

Stan pris l'anneau, la pierre, certainement fausse, était belle. La couleur était un mélange, le mélange parfait en fait, un mélange de saphir et d'émeraude. Exactement comme les couleurs de leurs yeux. Stan le glissa à son doigt et l'observa une minute, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Kyle…

_Stan… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils ne tenaient pas à s'embrasser devant Gerald -ils avaient déjà échangé leurs baisers d'adieux la nuit précédente- Kyle libéra Stan de son étreinte et couru vers le van.

« Au revoir… » murmura Stan pendant qu'Ike montait à son tour dans le van.

Soudain, alors que le van commençait à rouler, quelque chose lui revint. Et il commença à courir après le van. Il n'était pas le meilleur coureur, c'était Kyle, mais il essayait de rattraper la voiture. « Kyle ! Attends, j'ai oublié… »

Stan ne finit pas sa phrase, le van s'en allait, personne à l'intérieur ne pouvait l'entendre. Stan s'assit sur le trottoir et se roula en boule. Il commença à sangloter.

Kyle était silencieux pendant qu'ils roulaient, jour et nuit, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques aires de repos, surtout à cause d'Ike et sa petite vessie.

Personne ne vit l'autre voiture, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle les percute à toute vitesse. Personne ne vit l'accident. Et personne ne les aida, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les pompiers sortirent Sheila d'abord, puisqu'elle avait vraiment volé hors de la voiture quand sa portière a été enlevée. Ike vint ensuite, une jambe cassée, un poignet tordu et quelques brûlures,mais il était vivant aussi. Gerald sortit en troisième, rampant du côté conducteur et hurlant à propos de son autre fils, il allait bien.

Il parlait de Kyle, qui était coincé au milieu de la voiture, brûlant lentement. Kyle avait peur, les flammes attaquaient les ourlets de son pantalon et de sa veste. Il pensait à Stan, comme il l'avait fait pendant toute la journée. Il passa lentement dans la fumée, et il ne vit plus que les ténèbres qu'il identifiait comme ceux de la mort.

Personne ne le trouva avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


End file.
